A multitude of fashion accessories are available for women to assist in hair styling. Hair clips, ribbons, bows, headbands, barrettes, elastic bands, and the like are common devices stockpiled by individuals with long hair. The accessories typically come in a plethora of colors and designs and are used for style as well as hair control.
Recently, pony tail holders, commonly known as hair twistees, have become very fashionable. These devices take a strand of material and form it into a hollow tube. Disposed within the hollow tube is an elastic band. The tube of material and internal band are then connected at their two respective ends to form a circular ring. The wearer's hair is pulled through the ring and the elastic band constricts around the hair to remain in place. The material tube is longer than the elastic band so that when the ring is formed, the material will bunch up at several points around the ring creating a puffy effect.
Many wearers of these twistees will also wear them as a bracelets.
Available in a variety of colors, these hair twistees are used to accentuate the wearer's wardrobe. This variety of colors is not without limits though. The circular tube is formed from one continuous strip of material. Therefore, the use of a solid color material or a plaid is relatively straightforward. The difficulty arises when a hair twistee comprising two solid colors is attempted.
On Autumn Saturday afternoon and evenings, millions of Americans are either at the stadium or have their eyes glued to the television watching their favorite college team play football. In order to show school spirit and support, fans will wear the school's colors, typically two colors, in an assortment of embodiments such as shirts, shorts, socks, hats, and so on. Some fans also wish to display the school's colors in the hair twistees they wear. Other college sports garner similar spirit.
In order to fabricate the above-described hair twistee in two different solid colors the strip used to form the hollow tube is constructed from two smaller strips of material, one strip in each color. The smaller strips are joined together at one of their long edges to form the larger strip from which the hollow tube is them constructed. This approach produces a reasonably appealing hair twistee. However, the twistee so produced, has a modular and somewhat contrived appearance. The two different colors do not cross-over or blend with one another and therefore appear, as they do, that the colors are each from a different piece of material. Furthermore, when such a twistee is worn, one color will be dominant over the other, producing an uneven appearance.
The above problems are further amplified when a third or subsequent color is introduced such as a red, white, and blue patriotic Forth of July twistee.
The present invention overcomes the above twistee shortcomings by producing a multi-colored twistee that has a seamless appearance where no one color predominates over any other, when worn.
The present invention is produced by taking two long strips of material and forming each one into a hollow tube. The tubes are then interlaced over one another. The tubes so interlaced produce a synergistic spectral effect of the two colors that is visually appealing. The ends of the tubes can then be attached to form a circular ring. Within the internal circumference of the ring an elastic band can be disposed to form a hair twistee. When worn, the twistee has a rich seamless striped appearance with neither color predominating over the other. More than two colors can be used without any loss in appearance or effect.
A secondary benefit of such a twistee is that it has a fuller and puffier appearance than the twistee described earlier. Even if only one color of material is used to construct the present invention, the twistee so produced will be substantially richer and puffier in appearance than the earlier described twistee.
Furthermore, the hair twistee of the present invention is substantially more versatile in that it can used in varying embodiments so produce a whole set of hair and other fashion accessories.
One such embodiment is to produce a puffy dual colored barrette. After the above circular ring is formed, the ring can be collapsed. This flattened ring can then be attached to a standard hair barrette to produce a puffy hair attachment device that has the dual spectral color appearance.
Another embodiment of the present invention is produced by taking the interlaced tubes and attaching them to a standard hair comb. This produces yet another hair attachment device with the dual spectral color appearance.
A further embodiment of the present invention is produced by specifically locating the elastic band of the above twistee at the far inner circumference of the circular ring. This will produce a twistee wherein the inner side of the elastic is free from material. When the elastic is so disposed, a more comfortable fit is experienced when the twistee removed from the hair and is used as a bracelet.
Other embodiments include attaching the present invention to a banana clip to produce a different type of pony tail holder. The present invention can also be attached to a clip to produce an eye appealing broach. Other fashion accessories are also possible.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to produce a hair fashion accessory that can be produced in two or more colors wherein the colors are blended and interlaced with one another.
It is another object of the present invention to produce a hair fashion accessory that can be produced in two or more colors wherein neither color predominates over the other when the accessory is worn.
It is another object of the present invention to produce a hair fashion accessory that can be produced in a single color to create a hair fashion accessory that is rich and full in texture and appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to produce a hair fashion accessory that can be produced as a broach.
It is another object of the present invention to produce a hair fashion accessory that can be worn as a twistee, barrette, hair comb, banana clip, or a comfortable bracelet.
It is a final object of the present invention to produce a hair fashion accessory that is inexpensive to produce, that is produced from only readily available materials, and that is produced using conventional methods of manufacture.